Angry Kittys
by WeAreCanon
Summary: Karkat is hanging with Nepeta when she pesters him to Role Play and he snaps and storms off. He soon runs into Gamzee and Gamzee helps make things better.


**(A/N) **Bam, have some Karkitty in your face.

And sorry for not updating anything on this page, *sweat drop*

Anyway, enjoy! **_XOXO AidaMae_**

* * *

_PrincessSkykes - Karkat, Equius, Sollux_

_AidaMae - Nepeta, Gamzee_

* * *

Nepeta Leijon was laying on the floor of a hall on the meteorite playing with her tail and talking to her secret flush crush, Karkat Vantas.

"Karkitty, you seem off, is something wrong?" Nepeta asked looking up at the grumpy troll.

"Abso-fucking-lutely nothing," he grumbled in response.

"I think you're lying," Nepeta said sadly, with a frown. "You aren't lying, right?"

Karkat crossed his arms and glared at the ground off to the side. "I'm fine, Nepeta," he insisted.

The olive blood frowned but dropped the subject. "Okay, but I'm here for you Karkat," she said with a smile, "Do you want to RP a little?"

"No..." he mumbled in reply.

"Oh come on, I'm purrty sure it'll take your mind off whatever it is that's bothering you!" Nepeta said excitedly sitting up onto her knees.

"I said _no_," he repeated.

"Karkat," Nepeta said quietly, moving over to reach for his arm, "talk to me."

Karkat ripped his arm away from her, "I don't fucking want to talk!" he shouted. "And I don't wanna fucking roleplay earlier, I just wanna be left alone!" He stood up and stormed off.

Nepeta winced and silenced a whine. Staying on the floor she didn't move, "He'll come back," she said softly and brought her legs to her chest.

Karkat continued to stomp across the room, too busy staring at the ground and fuming to notice the clown-faced highblood he was about to run into.

_Thud_. Gamzee Makara, now sitting on the floor, was rubbing his hair, "whoa KarBro, you okay?"

Karkat grabbed his forehead and shut his eyes. "What the fuck?!" He opened his eyes to Gamzee on the floor. "Oh, yeah, fine." After a moment of hesitation he offered a hand to help the other troll stand.

Gamzee took his Morial's hand and stood up. He looked to the smaller troll, "so what's up and all motherfucking bother you?"

Karkat turned his face away. "Nothing," he muttered.

"Aw come on now, talk to old uncle Gamzee."

"Nepeta was trying to get me to participate in her stupid roleplays again," he ranted. "She doesn't fucking know how to take no for an answer!"

"Okay... now will you tell me what really is bothering you?" Gamzee asked again, crossing his arms.

Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes, trying to look annoyed though he was clearly more hurt. He crossed his arms as he answered, "Sollux was being an asshole and he wouldn't stop, even after I fucking told him I wasn't messing around anymore- he pushed it too far!"

"So you took it out on little sis?" Gamzee asked with slight disgust in his voice.

"Well, I-..." Karkat sighed, his facade dropping as he looked to the floor. "Yes."

"Mmhmm..." Gamzee nodded, before making a straight face, "alright KarBro, here's the motherfucking deal. I'll deal with Sollux, you go apologize to NepSis, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Karkat mumbled in reply, turning to walk back to Nepeta. "Thanks or whatever..." he mumbled over his shoulder.

Still sitting on the floor but now looking up at a very angry high blood, Nepeta was wiping her eyes on her jacket.

Equius followed Nepeta's gaze to the mutant blood standing a few feet away and he rose, his expression aggressive as he approached him. "Karkat," he started.

"I'm here to apolo-" Karkat couldn't finish his sentence before he found a blue fist in his cheek and he was thrown to the floor. He grabbed his cheek and curled up. "Goddammit Equius, let me explain!" he shouted, only to be ignored as the highbloog lifted him again by the neck of his sweater and landed another punch to his jaw.

Nepeta jumped up and squeaked, "Equius! Stop! Meow!" she shouted, running over to try and grab her morial's arm. Equius ignored her though and threw another punch. "Equius please!" she cried again. After a few more swings and couple hits, Nepeta tried again, "Please!" she cired.

"I believe NepSis said to stop hit my motherfucking morial," Gamzee spoke stepping by Nepeta's side.

Equius hesitated mid-punch, lowering his hand and, slowly setting Karkat on the ground, said, "I-I am sorry, I did not hear her." He released the smaller troll with a warning look before turning to his moirail again. "My apologies, Nepeta."

"Hmph!" Nepeta huffed and crossed her arms before looking to Karkat, "Karkitty! Are you okay?" Nepeta asked and rushed past Equius.

"Yeah, fucking peachy," he muttered, glaring ay Equius and wiping candy-red blood from his lips. The highbloog returned his glare before looking to Gamzee respectfully. Karkat's gaze softened when he saw the worried look on Nepeta's face. "Seriously, I'm fine, he wasn't hitting as hard as he could have."

Nepeta pressed her pointer fingers together before looking down. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry Karkat!" Nepeta shouted before giving the lower blood a hug, "I didn't mean to push, I should've just not have said anything at all, it won't happen any more. I purromise!"

"It-it's okay." Karkat hesitantly placed his hands on her back. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," he mumbled, "I wasn't even mad at you."

"Y-you weren't?" Nepeta asked hesitantly looking up at Karkat.

Karkat looked away, his cheeks turning red. "I was mad about something else and I snapped... Sorry."

Nepeta looked down shyly but didn't say anything more. She kicked her feet around before looking back to Karkat. He was still bleeding. Covering her hands with her sleeves she stepped closer and wiped off the blood from his face. "What happened, that made you upset? If you don't mind me asking..." she added softly.

He huffed and glared at the ground. "Sollux," was his short answer.

"But don't your worry you're little head, NepSis. I took care of KarBro's motherfucking bully," Gamzee added seeing a frown of anger in Nepeta's face. He grinned before looking towards Equius, "Sir Motherfucker, I think these two should work it out," he said going over to the blue blood and dragging him off.

Equius dutifully followed Gamzee away and Karkat turned to Nepeta again. "So, yeah," he muttered, "That's that, I guess..."

"There's something else on your mind," Nepeta said treading over her words carefully.

Karkat closed up again, scouring at her. "No there fucking isn't," he argued.

"Karkat..." Nepeta whispered, looking into his cold stare, "please?"

Karkat stared into her eyes for a second before tearing away. "There's nothing to talk about," her stammered.

"There's always something to talk about, it doesn't have to be with whatever else is on your mind. Like what about with Sollux?" Nepeta said slightly changing subjects.

"He's an asshole!" Karkat suddenly shouted. "S-sorry, I mean..." He sighed, "He just went too far this time!"

"What did he do?"

"He..." Karkat's cheeks turned cherry red again. "What's it to you, anyway?!" he demanded.

"I'm worried..." Nepeta said sheepishly blushing slightly.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it because it doesn't concern you," he said, wrapping his arms around himself. "At all."

"You'll tell Gamzee, why not me?" Nepeta asked, holding her ground.

"It doesn't matter, Nepeta," he insisted. "It has nothing to do with you!'

"You don't trust me?" Nepeta said, clearly hurt.

"What? No- that's not it- I just don't wanna talk about it!" he said, before sighing loudly.

"But..." Nepeta started before changing her mind, "Karkat? We're furriends, right?"

"Yes, Nepeta..." He finally looked back at her, and they're gazes locked. "We're still friends."

"And... and furriends trust each other!" Nepeta said looking straight in Karkat's gaze so he wouldn't look away.

Karkat became irritable again. "Friends know when to stop bothering friends when they don't wanna talk!"

"But you do want to talk, I can tell," Nepeta said slowly, "there's something on your mind..."

Karkat blushed again and turned to hide his face once more. "It's nothing."

Sighing Nepeta lowered her head. Without saying anything more she turned and began to go find her room on the meteor.

Karkat stood and watched her leave for a minute, before calling after her, "Nepeta, wait!" He jogged to catch up and stepped in front of her, catching her eyes for a moment before glancing to the ground. "Look... We can talk about it, alright?! Just... Don't think differently of me for it."

Nepeta smiled a little, "I wouldn't dare Karkitty!"

Karkat sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. "Okay, well, you know how Sollux and I argue a lot, well, he... He took it too far when he brought you up!" Karkat closed his eyes and tried to hide his face by looking down.

"He... he brought me up?"

Karkat nodded, but he didn't look up.

"What did he say?" Nepeta asked, not taking her gaze off of Karkat's.

Karkat opened his eyes and stared at the ground, afraid of what he would see if he met her gaze. "He... He said I was too much of a coward to talk to... "That stupid cat girl"..."

Nepeta didn't answer at first. She growled and spoke in a lower whipser, "That... dog.". She took a step away from Karkat. She tightened her fists and began to stomp off, looking for the rude hacker.

Karkat looked up and watched her walk away. "Nepeta..?"

She kept walking before passing the two high bloods. "Little sis?" Gamzee called, looking for Karkat to see if he would follow after.

Equius stopped her and asked, "Nepeta, what's wrong? Was it the mutant?"

Gamzee extended his arm and gave Equius a punch in the jaw, "Now, who are you going to go off and murder? Because that is the look of killing, and this motherfucker knows that look."

"I am going to kill the mutant, if he has hurt Nepeta," Equius answered, clenching his fists as he watched his moirail storm away.

"It wasn't KarBro..." Gamzee thought for a moment, "aw motherfucker..." Gamzee said before walking to where Nepeta came from. He saw Karkat just standing against the wall. "KarBro?"

"What the fuck do you want?" Karkat sulked, not bothering to look at the highblood addressing him.

"NepSis just stormed off, and it looked like she was gonna get her motherfucking kill on... you should probably stop her," Gamzee said, leaning on the wall next to his morial.

"She doesn't wanna talk to me," Karkat replied.

"What makes you say that?"

Karkat stared at the ground and hesitated to respond. "Because I told her the truth about how I feel about her," he whispered.

Gamzee was quiet, and then began laughing.

Karkat's gaze shot up at him and he glared. "How the fuck is that funny?!" he demanded.

"SolBro, when he made you get all angry he said something about your motherfucking flush crush, didn't he?" Gamzee started, a smile still on his face.

Karkat glared for another moment, before turning to gaze at the far wall. "And if he fucking did? What about it?"

"I told you, NepSis looked like she was going to kill a sorry motherfucker. Now who do you think she's gonna go murder," Gamzee said gently.

Karkat frowned, then his eyes widened. "Sollux," he muttered.

"Honk," Gamzee said before walking to where Nepeta and Sollux were mostly likely at.

Karkat pushed himself off the wall and followed him until they reached the bickering pair.

"Okay theriouthly, back the hell off you dumb cat," Sollux retorted.

"You hurt one of my furriends, and I don't apurreciate that," Nepeta growled.

"Nepeta, Sollux, stop," Karkat demanded as he walked up to them. "Please, Nepeta, I'm fine, really."

"If you were fine, you wouldn't have got upset because of this... dog!" Nepeta screamed.

"Nepeta, thut the fuck up, KK knew I wath joking," Sollux defended. "It'th hith fault if he wath being a puthy about it."

"There is a line Captor," Nepeta started with a low fierce tone, "you're acting like Ampurra."

Sollux's expression darkened. "Don't you dare compare me to that fithy douthe bathtard!"

"Then don't you act like him! Now apawlogize," Nepeta said, crossing her arms.

"Apologithe for what?!" he demanded.

"For being a jerk!"

"Why thould I?!"

"Because he's my matesprite!" Nepeta shouted, with a stomp and clenching her hands.

Sollux went dead silent and Karkat interjected. "I... Am..?'

Nepeta looked over at Karkat and began blushing, "I, uh, well... you said," Nepeta started nervously.

"I-I um, didn't exactly... I mean..." he fidgeted and glanced at the two other trolls watching them. "I-I was gonna..."

Sollux laughed, "Lookth like KK finally trolled up."

Nepeta, embarrassed and angry, clawed at the lower blood, "Just shut your mouth and leave. Or I'll get Equius."

"No need to throw a fit," Sollux retorted, backing away. "I'll leave."

Karkat watched him leave and then turned to Nepeta.

Nepeta started fidgeting again and began looking down, "I... uh... I'm sorry for assuming, I should've known better. Why would a troll like you, have red feelings for a scared little kitty cat like me."

"No, I..." Karkat trailed off, staring at her. "I, uh, I didn't know, I thought... I was going to say something, but I couldn't, I thought you wouldn't like me anymore, but, Nepeta..." Flustered and red, Karkat abandoned trying to talk and cupped Nepeta's face in his hands, gently and hesitantly kissing her on the lips.

Pulling back and registering what happened, Nepeta began blushing and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Karkitty..." she whispered, "will you be my matesprite?"

"What do you fucking think?" he whispered with a laugh before kissing her again.


End file.
